1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cabinets for appliances, and in particular to removable cabinets for front-serviceable appliances.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most domestic appliances, such as automatic washers, have internal operative components covered by a cabinet which is attached to a frame supporting the internal components. Servicing of the appliance is hampered because the internal components are inaccessible unless the cabinet is removed. Such cabinets are held in place by screws, bolts, or other attachment means which must be manually disengaged before the cabinet can be removed. An additional problem is that frequently some internal components are attached in some way to the cabinet so that once the cabinet is removed those parts become nonfunctional, and must be rigged for operation without the cabinet in order to service the appliance.